


A Very Malvin Christmas

by obbel



Category: Latin American Celebrities RPF, Reggaetón Music RPF
Genre: M/M, Navidad, Papá Noel, Reggaetón RPF - Freeform, sorpresas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obbel/pseuds/obbel
Summary: Jose le tiene una sorpresa navideña a Juan, pero él tiene su propia también.
Relationships: J Balvin/Maluma
Kudos: 1





	A Very Malvin Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecelery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecelery/gifts).



—¡Te tengo una sorpresa! —dice Juan desde el living—. Vente. Rápido, pues.

Jose le dice que sí, va, y después no va. Se queda en el cuarto, peleando con la barba falsa que no se quiere arreglar. El elástico le queda corto, y le aprieta las orejas. Intenta varias veces moverla para que no sea tan incómoda, pero no hay manera. Más encima, el material sintético del pelo falso le irrita la cara cuando la roza. Pero hay que aguantar, sí o sí.

Se pone los lentes redondos de metal delgado, y se arregla el cojinete que tiene atado al estómago. Se abrocha los botones del abrigo rojo, y ahí está listo. Se mira al espejo, y le falta el gorro rojo, pero alguien lo había puesto en la cabeza de Enzo para sacarle una fotito, y después se ensució.

Pero tiene el pelo blanqueado hasta ser platino, y eso le basta.

—Vienes, ¿o qué? —Juan grita de nuevo desde el living.

—Ya voy, tranquilito —dice Jose, intentando por última vez dominar la barba. No le resulta, y se va para el living, donde se topa con otro Papá Noel debajo del árbol de Navidad.

—¡No! —dice Juan, incrédulo—. No te creo, parce. ¿Qué es esto? No. ¿Cómo que…? No, pues. Niego aceptarlo.

Se pone las manos encima de la cabeza. Ósea, encima del gorro, porque él sí tiene, y se deja caer al suelo, inclinando hacia el árbol. Hace unos gritos de frustración y se cruza los brazos sobre su pecho.

Jose se dobla riendo, pero sólo sirve para echar leña al fuego.

—Qué hijueputa coincidencia, —dice Juan cuando Jose se sienta al lado de él.

Jose se levanta una ceja. —¿Coincidencia? ¿O me espiaste y me robaste la idea?

Juan le frunce el ceño. —No, no soy yo, —dice—. Sos el ladrón de esta familia.

—A ver —dice Jose, sonriendo. —¿Qué te robé, eh? Y no me digas el corazoncito, huevón. No seas cursi.

Juan le da una sonrisa igual de brillante. —A mí me llamas cursi, okey, papito. ¿Quién tuvo la idea de vestirse como Papá Noel?

—Literalmente tú. ¿No te ves a ti mismo?

Juan lo empuja hasta que termina postrado en el suelo, mirando hacia las luces en el árbol arriba. Y ahí le aparece la cara de Juan, escondida atrás de su barba larga y sus lentes pero inconfundiblemente suya, porque se ha subido encima de él. —Sisas, —dice—, y me veo mil veces mejor.

—Hmmm, —dice Jose, tocándole el estómago. Se distrae intentando averiguar cómo hizo su disfraz. Juan no tiene un cojinete como él. Parece un traje de efectos especiales, y Jose se queda impresionado. —Sácate esto, —le dice, guiñando—. A ver lo que tienes ahí.

Juan se ríe y mueve la cabeza, negando. —¿Y revelarte mis secretos? No, no, ho’me.

Jose se pone los ojos en blanco. —Eres insoportable, —le dice. Mete las manos debajo del abrigo para buscar algo interesante, quizá el secreto del disfraz, quizás otra cosa, pero Juan le aparta la mano antes de descubrir nada.

—Ni me vas a besar primero, ¿hmm? Directo pal desnudar. Qué bárbaro.

—No sé como te soporto, de verdad, —le dice Jose—. Ven aquí.

Le agarra la solapa del abrigo, y le tira hacia él hasta que sus labios están muy cerca de los suyos. —En serio, —le murmura—, eres otra cosa.

Juan le sonríe, y Jose puede sentir el movimiento contra su boca. —Que me beses mejor, viejo. Siempre he querido saber cómo se siente besarte con barba. Pero nunca pudiste darme esa experiencia.

—¿Sabes qué? —empieza Jose, pero decide no buscar una pelea cuando le tiene a Juan encima de él, listo para besarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Mis disculpas. Por lo mucho que intento, todavía no entiendo cómo hacer las marcas de diálogo en español.
> 
> Escribiendo esta historia, me pregunté, ¿cuál de los dos se vestiría de Papá Noel? Y ahí tenemos la historia.


End file.
